Winter Phoenix: Fallen Snow
by ForeverNever-13
Summary: When Hitsugaya Toshiro is sent to the world of the living and is pulled into the soccer world of Endou, will he finally open up and help the club become stronger and win the FFI or will he shut it all out and crush the team's hope and dream? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Falling

**Title: **

Winter Phoenix: Falling Snow

**Chapter:**

One - Falling

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Bleach or Inazuma Eleven.

**Summary:**

Hitsugaya Toshiro is sent to the world of the living with Matsumoto. There, Endou manages to have Hitsugaya join the soccer club, but will he stay or will he abandon the team on their path to winning the FFI? Will he finally open up or will he shut them out? Is his mission even legit? And why does everyone try to make him love soccer? And what does the rest of Soul Soceity think of Toshiro's new sport?

**Author's Corner:**

Is it just me or does anyone else think that Toshiro is similar to Gouenji? Anyways, if you find something spelled wrong or not correct, please feel free to tell me via PM or Review. I'm going to tell you now, I spell Endou like Endou and I spell Gouenji like Gouenji. I have always spelled it like that and i always thought it was spelled that way, so please do not correct me; if it bothers you, try to overlook that flaw. Even if you don't read this, the truth is I don't either, you don't have to but it will contain some important facts like where the plot takes place in both worlds.

Bleach- After the betrayal of Aizen and before the Arrancar arc.

Inazuma Eleven- After Alie Academy arc and before the FFI arc.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

"Caaaaaptaaaaaain!" A whiny voice filled the silent air. A busty, strawberry-blonde girl was calling out for her white-haired companion. Up until this point, he had tried to ignore her, but when you have someone whining at you for half the day, it isn't easy.

"Matsumoto! Will you _shut up_! You know we're on an important mission; I'll answer your questions later, you're giving me a migraine." The Head Captain had given them a rather important mission. The mission was focused around a large group of adolescence who all possessed a fair amount of reitsu; though not enough to cause a major disturbance, Soul Society wouldn't want Hollows coming after them either.

It just so happened that the group was fairly young, Jr. High age, and the only Captain-leveled shinigami that was around, or looked around, their age was none other than Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the 10th  
Division.

The young Captain wasn't pleased as he was the chosen because he was young, or younger than the rest. He and his lieutenant were sent to watch over and protect the souls, even though they had shinigami on regular patrol, they couldn't be expected to look over the city and a group of kids.

The two were in gigas and heading towards Raimon Jr. High School. While Matsumoto was happily chattering away, Hitsugaya tried very hard not to yell at her this early in the mission. He was determined to not yell at her so early, like the last mission. The two passed a soccer field where, so convientaly, the students the Soul Reapers were sent to protect were at

Passing by the group of students, the two Soul Reapers noticed a remarkable difference in their spiritual energy then the whole campus. Somewhere higher than others, and others were meek, but still there none the less.

"Captain!" Matsumoto's warning to her Captain came too late; the ball flew past her head at a remarkable speed. She tried to inform her Captain that a ball was about to impale his head and he should duck when the ball came flying back. Past her head once more, the ball clashed with, what Matsumoto assumed the goal keeper's arms.

"Ahhh-! That's a powerful shot! Do you play soccer! Of course you do, with a shot like that, how could you not? Wanna practice with us?" The boy quickly got over the pain of the speedy and powerful ball, as he launched question after question at the young Captain, "Oh-ah, my name is Endou Mamoru and I'm the Captain of the soccer club and the goal keeper!"

Of course, Toshiro being Toshiro, the Captain just nodded his head and continued dusting the dirt off his pants. After the task was complete, he straightened and walked away. He could hear the questions sprouting from the mouth of the soccer Captain, but he wasn't in the best mood to deal with this.

Suddenly, a hand enclosed around his wrist; stopping him firmly in his track. "You have Raimon's uniform on, we'll be classmates so tell me your name! Have you played soccer before?" Endou asked the unspeaking Captain.

"My name. My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro, second year." With that out of the way, Toshiro pulled his wrist out of Endou's grasp and walked away. Turning his head slightly, he looked at Endou, "And no, not  
really." He then focused his gaze on his 'friend' Matsumoto, "Matsumoto, we need to be going." His voice was strict and an unspoken tone of leadership could be heard

Endou and his team, recovering from the shocking return, watched as the mysterious second year Hitsugaya Toshiro walk away from soccer, like so many have before. Endou's eyes were sparked with a new resolution, Hitsugaya-san would know the joy and fun of playing soccer.

Facing his back to the duo, he returned to his practice; thinking of possible ways of getting the new student to join. Toshiro watched as he returned, noticing the different light in his eyes; it almost seemed like he was determined to do something.

The two made their way from hallway to hallway; finally arriving at their destination, the Principal's office. The mature one of the two knocked on the door and waited for the reply from the other side. "Come in." Doing just that, the two entered and stood in from of the wooden desk.

"You must be the transfer students from?" He looked expectantly at, what seemed, the older one: Matsumoto.

"We're from Soul Academy; second year students Matsumoto Rangiku and Hitsugaya Toshiro. Nice to meet you Principal-sensei." The cheery voice of Matsumoto informed the middle-aged man.

"Welcome, welcome! We'll be glad to welcome you to Raimon Jr. High, hope your school year will be to your liking! Before I give you your schedule, is there a certain club you'd like to join, Matsumoto? _Hitsugaya_?" He looked expectantly at the two, hoping the later would join a particular kicking-based club. He had heard from gossiping students that a new, unknown student had amazing skills in soccer.

"No, none at all Sensei! Will we be in the same class?" Matsumoto shot the principal with her famous pouting face, knowing he'd crack sooner or later.

"Matsumoto, _enough_. Thank you Sensei." Hitsugaya efficiently cut Matsumoto off from her would-be tantrum. He looked at their 'Sensei' with a gaze of authority, daring the whimpering man to oppose or object him.

"T-to answer your question, you two will not be in the same class; Matsumoto you will be in class 2-C and Hitsugaya you will be in class 2-A. Here are your schedules," He handed both of them two flimsy sheets of paper, "I hope you enjoy the school year; come to me if you have any ideas. Your classes are on the first floor and are marked."

The two took the hint they were to leave his office and started towards their respective classes. Both looking at the sign posted next to each door while walking down the never-ending hallway. "I think he wanted you to join the soccer club! I think that would be fun Captain! You would look adorable in their uniform!" Matsumoto squealed.

"No." Was Toshiro's response to playing soccer. He didn't come here to play soccer, he came here to protect the student body. At least, he thought so. He kept his eyes forward, not letting Matsumoto have the satisfaction of annoying him once again.

"Why won't you play soccer? You played with the living last time! Remember a certain younger sister? You helped them win _and _do your duty! You protected the living from a Hollow! See, you can do your job _and_ join the club!"

"If you want me to join the club so badly, why don't _you _join?" He really was getting tired of her consistent whining; oh, how he wished her classroom would come soon.

"But Captain, only boys are allowed to play soccer; it is a _boy's _club after all. Even if I do join, I'd be stuck as manager and managing boys in a soccer club, ew! They'd be sweaty all the time! No thank you! I'll join if you join Captain!" She made her deal very clear; if she had to be around sweaty and stinky kids, then her Captain would have to be one of those _kids_.

Matsumoto reached her classroom first and told her Captain goodbye, "Caaaaaptaaaaaain, be good okay Toshiro?" She winked at her miniature Captain and turned, waving goodbye; who couldn't be happier.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you Matsumoto!" Toshiro yelled in vain after his busty lieutenant. He watched her open the door to room 2-C and disappear as the door swung back into place. He kept on walking down the hall until he reached a gray colored door that was marked 2- A. He pushed the door open with his palm, took a calming breath in, and headed into the classroom that would most likely be filled with snot-nosed kids.

The room was organized with desks lining up in rows with the Sensei's desk at the front. Windows lined up, side by side, on the opposite side. The view was amazing, you could see the skyline. Hitsugaya knew he wanted a window seat, if he could get one, he might be able to survive the mission: maybe.

He entered the room and headed towards the Sensei's desk. Grabbing the transfer paper, he handed the before mentioned paper to the Sensei. The Sensei nodded his head and motioned for Hitsugaya to sit in the unoccupied seat in front or a whitish-silverish headed student who was looking out o the over-sized window. He seemed bored, but in tune with what was happening around him.

The unknown student nodded towards Hitsugaya as he sat down in front of him; Hitsugaya acknowledged this as his way of greeting him, he nodded back and sat down. He waited for the rest of the class to arrive and for the Sensei to start his lesson. Hitsugaya noticed the clouds drifting about in the sky, it reminded him of Hyorinmaru. Hyorinmaru, his name reminded Hitsugaya of another thing he wouldn't be able to see for a while, or so he thought.

A loud noise caught Hitsugaya's attention; in fact, the noise seemed to be coming from behind his seat. From the corner of his eye, he could see the commotion behind him. There was that kid from before, Endou was it? Endou Mamaru. Thinking back, the other student is on the same team as Endou.

"Gouenji! Can you believe we're going to be in the FFI? We'll be able to play against the strongest in the nation! So cool! I can't wait to get onto the field!" Gouenji must be Endou's friend and teammate. Endou's voice carried out throughout the room and attracted a lot of, what Hitsugaya assumed to be, soccer fans.

"We have to get through the preliminary rounds first Endou." Gouenji's voice was quiet, but something about it captured your attention and made you want to listen to it; it gave you a sense of warmth and confidence.

"You're right, but with the team we have now, I believe in my team. Soccer's fun, ne Gouenji!" Endou's happiness was like a virus, spreading around the crowd that had gather to see what the soccer celebrities were talking about. Soon the crowd was chanting their names and telling them their congratulations.

Endou was thanking everyone; he turned around, towards the front, to return to his seat and saw him. The boy who kicked that amazing shot, the one that had both speed and power, and the one that could help the team face the world; and he looked similar to an ace striker. Endou slowly walked towards the transfer student's desk; as if he might disappear if he came too quickly. Once he reached his destination, Endou gulped around the lump in his throat. _I already asked him once and he said no! What if he says that again? Wait! That didn't stop you from asking Gouenji, did it? NO! You're right, even if he says no, I'll keep asking and if he keeps saying no, then I'll show him how much fun soccer is! _

With renewed confidence, he slammed his hands down onto Hitsugaya's desk, gaining everyone's attention, even the Sensei's. "You're in my class! I'm so excited!" You could practically see the sweat drop on everyone; of course, only Endou would say something like that. "I hope you'll join the soccer club! With your power, you'd be awesome on the team! Will you join the club?" Everyone waited in baited breath, the question making the atmosphere tense. Their answer came,

"I don't play soccer." Those four words made a huge impact on everyone's faces. Here was their proud and energetic Captain, asking a complete newbie to play on their proud soccer team and he just turned them down in four simple words.

"Tell me." Endou's reply was so quiet you had to strain your ears to hear it. "Tell me why! Why don't you play soccer?" His exclamation was loud, loud enough to startle the students.

"Why?" His short reply caused Endou to step back, that one word made Endou think. It made him wonder why he asked in the first place. His head hanging down, he started to think, then he started to speak,

"I-I-I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm just like that; I ask because I want to help you, I want you to feel the joy of playing soccer, because it's fun. If you don't play soccer because it hurt someone or you're afraid of playing, I want to help you play soccer again. If you never have played soccer then I want to show you how much fun it can be! I want you to hear the voices in the ball, the voices of everyone who has ever kicked it! Everyone's passion, I want you to fight with me!" Endou's eyes showed passion and fire burning deep within. It showed his love for soccer; it showed that he was a soccer freak.

Hitsugaya watched Endou as he replied to his question; the crowd beamed with pride at the soccer Captain and his heart-felt speech. Gouenji nodded at his Captain and Kido Yuto, who had arrived late, did the same while standing beside Gouenji. Anyone who knew Hitsugaya, could tell he was getting annoyed at the students around his desk and the unvarying question the soccer Captain was asking. "Don't make them wait forever, Captain Hitsugaya! You're killing us with the anticipation; who knew you were such a slow poke Toshiro! Wait till I tell Momo about her precious Shiro-kun's secret problem!" An unknown voice sliced through the anxious atmosphere.

"_Matsumoto!_" A vein popped out on his forehead from his Lieutenant's outburst and tardiness from class. What was she doing here anyways. As Hitsugaya looked at the doorway for the first time, he saw a crowd of students huddling outside, most likely listening to the soccer Captain and waiting for his reply. "It's CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA to you! And don't ever call me Shiro-kun again! And I am not slow! Why aren't you in class?" He tried desperately to keep his temper in check, he didn't like being reminded about Momo, not since what happened with Aizen.

"Are you avoiding my question _Captain_ Hitsugaya? Karen wouldn't be happy if you didn't play soccer, in fact, I should tell her that a school nearby is looking for members, ne Captain?" Matsumoto taunted her stubborn Captain, knowing everything she said would annoy her Captain to no end.

"_Matsumoto_, I would stop, _now_." Hitsugaya turned to Endou who looked at him with large, hopeful eyes, "If I said I would join, would you go away?" He wanted nothing more than to be left alone for the morning. Who knew there would be this much of a fuss in the morning?

"YES! We have practice right after school by the river bank! Don't be late Hitsugaya-san!" Endou then proceeded to turn and leave when he got mobbed by the crowd. _Humans_. Hitsugaya praying he would be left alone returned to staring out the window. He enjoyed the few minutes of silence until it came to an end.

"Since you joined the team, I'll join with you! We're gonna have so much fun Captain!" As soon as the words passed her lips, her Captain turned to her with a face of silent anger. Only she could tell, in a vast crowd, that he was mad. He was great at masking his emotions unless it came to anger. Even though he had his façade on, she could tell it was quickly slipping and he was trying hard not to scream. "Matsumoto, what are you doing out of class?" His words were sharp and cold.

"Everyone got up and left when they hear Endou's voice and gathered outside of your classroom so I decided to follow, knowing that it probably had something to do with you." Her voice was sly and it implied something.

"So that gave your permission to exit your classroom during class?" His eyebrow shot up, for all he knew, she probably was the one who ran out first.

"No, but I thought I would come to give your moral support!"

"Go back to class Matsumoto and don't skip class again." His words were stern and she knew he was serious this time. She wasn't allowed to leave unless it was life or death; meaning if there isn't a Hollow then she isn't allowed to leave.

"Hai Captain." She turned her back and prepared to leave until their pagers started to beep.

The students' heads turned to them, knowing it was against school policy to carry a cell phone on campus. The transfer students' had ignored the rules and they were all intrigued; especially Kido, Gouenji, and Endou. Hitsugaya quickly flipped his Soul Pager open and noticed the Hollow was heading their way, and if not stopped, it would most likely destroy the school. Matsumoto looked expectantly at her Captain and waited for his orders. "Since you've already skipped out, kill the Hollow. It shouldn't be too far from here; if you need help, call me." She nodded and quickly headed off, taking out her Soul Candy; ready to swallow it.

The three soccer players all looked at each other questioningly. It was very suspicious; how were the two connected? Did they get into a fight and she ran off? She didn't look upset, more like she was contemplating something important. They seemed like they were close from the way they were arguing, but one couldn't be too sure. "I wonder what happened." Endou said softly.

He wanted to know why Hitsugaya didn't play soccer; it was bothering him. He had so many questions to ask Hitsugaya. One was why Matsumoto called him Captain all the time; was he the Captain of their soccer team at their old school? Was he a Captain of some other sport? He wanted to know. He also wanted to know who Karen and Momo were and why would why did they effect Hitsugaya like they did. The look on his face when they were both mentioned was one of a pain; it seemed like something bad happened. Oh how he wanted to walk over there and ask him, but he knew that wasn't possible. He told Hitsugaya that he would leave him alone in exchange for him playing with them.

The bell rung, indicating the official beginning of the school day. The Sensei stood and walked in front of his desk, "Good morning class. As you already know, we have a transfer student in our class. His name is Hitsugaya Toshiro and he transferred from a school called Soul Academy, a private school at the base of Mt. Fuji. Mt. Fuji is a long way away from Raimon, so please make Hitsugaya feel welcomed. I am Kura Sensei. If you'll come up to the front and introduce yourself," Kura Sensei motioned for Hitsugaya to the front.

Hitsugaya walked fluently to the front and stood in front of the class. The air around him held authority and confidence; it made people notice and respect him. His gaze was sharp and calculating and also cold and quiet frightening. Kido smirked at the rigid posture of the transfer student, maybe he would enjoy a conversation with Hitsugaya. "My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro, I have no siblings and my mother and father are away on business so I live with my grandmother. I attended Soul Academy for a year and a half and I do not play any sports." With all that said, he walked back to his seat. Everything he said was all true, in some sense anyways. He doesn't have any siblings, not in Soul Society and Momo doesn't count. He doesn't have parents, but they could be away and it was true that he use to live with his grandmother in Soul Society. He didn't play any sports, unless being a Soul Reaper Captain counted and fighting Hollows and other Soul Reapers with sharp swords counted.

Hitsugaya was very vague about his current living condition, but the students returned their minds back to their studies since there was going to be a very big test coming up. Kido couldn't help but to think about the transfer student and how he wasn't being completely honest; Kido could tell he was telling part of the truth, but how much he didn't know. Gouenji was intrigued with how Hitsugaya's parents were probably never around, it reminded him of his father. Endou thought about what it would be like to live with his grandfather, if he was still alive. The three returned to listening to the Sensei.

/:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:\

The bell rung, signaling the end of the day and the beginning of soccer practice. From all the classes that held soccer members within, the mentioned players all raced out; not wanting to be late for practice. Over the year, they all came to appreciate their Captain's, and their own, soccer. How they could all communicate with each other by kicking the ball to each other and how they all got to meet new and interesting players through soccer. All the new experiences they had because their Captain was a soccer freak; they all smiled when the thought of soccer freak passed their minds.

With all the current members of the soccer club present, along with students from various schools that played soccer with Endou and some of the others during the alien invasion. They eventually joined the practice, enjoying the feeling of playing soccer with Endou again. In the middle of practice, Hitsugaya showed up.

He walked down the hill slowly, dreading the fact that he'd have to spend more time with the other students. Breathing in the cool, crisp air, he continued the track down with Matsumoto behind him. "We're here! Sorry it took us so long to get here, with us being new and all! Oh, I'm Matsumoto Rangiku!" Matsumoto introduced herself as she spotted looks of confusion. "I went to school with Hitsugaya at Soul Academy with Hitsugaya and our families are really close. I came here because I want to be a manager!" The actual members of the club were too busy being flushed and starring at Matsumoto's bust to pay attention to what she said.

"Welcome Matsumoto and Hitsugaya! I'm Aki and this is Haruna. We're both managers along with Natsumi, the Chairman's daughter; we'd be happy to have you as a manager Matsumoto." Aki motioned for Matsumoto to follow her and she did. She turned around and practically screamed,

"Play nice _Shiro-kun_!" Hitsugaya had to bite his lip to keep from screaming at his companion; there were some days when he wanted to freeze her head, today was one of those days. He closed his eyes and counted to twenty before opening them and noticed Matsumoto was finally gone.

"Hitsugaya-san, I'm glad you're here! I wanna see your style! Come on, let's practice with me!" Endou walked over and basically dragged Hitsugaya over to the goal until Kido spoke,

"Don't you think we should introduce the members of the soccer club to him before you start practicing?" Kido's words stopped Endou in his tracks' he sheepishly nodded while rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course, thanks Kido! Hitsugaya-san this is Kido Yuta," He pointed to Kido, "Kazemaru Ichirota, Gouenji Shuuya, Kabeyama Heigoro, Someoka Ryugo, Domon Asuka, Kageno Jin, Shorinji Ayumu but we call him Shorin, Hanada Shin'ichi, Shishido Sakichi, Matsuno Kusuke but we call him Max, Kurimatsu Teppei, and Megane Kakeru. Our coach is Hibiki. Now let's go practice." Endou returned to dragging Hitsugaya away.

"I told you, I don't play soccer." Hitsugaya tried to tell Endou that he doesn't have any experience except that one time he played with Ichigo's younger sister. Endou didn't listen to him and proceeded to drag him towards the goal.

Once they arrived, all the member's eyes stayed glued to the two and never flinched; even Kabeyama didn't have to go to the bathroom. Endou stood in front of the goal and threw Hitsugaya the ball, who stopped the ball and held it with his foot on top. His hands in his uniform's pockets, he looked up at Endou. "I don't play soccer." His gaze was serious and Endou decided to ask,

"Have you ever played soccer before?" How could he have not realized this is what he meant? But that kick was so powerful and fast and amazing.

"Once." With that, multiple heads dropped along with shoulders. Many members though, _what are we suppose to do with him now?_ Hitsugaya's gaze never left Endou, but Endou proceeded to slap his hands together; meaning he was ready for Hitsugaya to kick the ball.

Sighing, Hitsugaya knew he couldn't get out of this one, so he decided to kick the ball. Turing around, he kicked the ball into the air and jumped up and kicked it. The ball came down at an unbelievable speed, the power emitting from the ball was shocking. Endou's eyes were full or surprise and excitement. He held out his hands to catch the ball, once the ball made contact with his hands, the ball slammed into Endou and sent him flying back. The ball continued forward into the net, finally slowing down and falling down.

The crowd was silent, they never seen such a simple kick that powerful. That ball matched Gouenji's and Kido's hissastsu techniques on everything. They soon broke into a whisper, they excitedly talked to each other in hushed voices about Hitsugaya's strong kick. Endou blinked and hurriedly got back onto his feet and raced to Hitsugaya. "That was such a cool kick! That power and speed! I can still feel the sting of the ball as if it's in my hand right now! So cool! I'm glad you're on the team! We'll definitely get stronger with you!" Endou kept starring at his hands and wondering why Hitsugaya stopped playing soccer.

"That was some kick there, are you a new member on the team?" A ruff voice called out to them. The voice belonged to Coach Hibiki.

"Coach Hibiki, his name is Hitsugaya Toshiro and he just recently joined the club!" Kabeyama was the once to speak first.

"Welcome to the team then. I came by to tell you practice is over, go home and get some rest; you only came back yesterday, you deserve it. No whining, if I catch you on the field I won't feed you ramen anymore. Good night."

Hitsugaya couldn't help but think how strange these people were; he thought of how Soul Society would handle people like these. Some of the Captains wouldn't do so well, especially a certain 6th Division Captain. Hitsugaya felt like laughing but stopped himself from doing so; he was a Captain for pete's sake! He noticed the coach, Coach Hibiki, was staring at him; probably gathering data on him.

He wanted nothing more than to get out of here and back to the house Soul Society rented for the school year. Matsumoto had come back some time ago after walking off with the two other managers. He noticed she was walking towards him with a smug look on her face. He was angry at her, that he knew, and he knew what he was going to do. When she got closer he whispered so only she could hear, "When we get home, you're banned from sake, for a week." He then proceeded to cover his ears for the scream he knew would come. The Coach and the other team members wondered what was wrong until,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Don't do this Captain! Don't take it away! You're so mean, but you don't know where I hid it! It's safe, it's safe!" She started out panicking until she reassured herself with the idea of her Captain not knowing where her sake was.

"Yes I do, don't think I don't know where it is and you're banned for a week and if you don't _shut up_ soon, it'll be two weeks." He secretly enjoyed his punishment he gave Matsumoto. He could be cruel, but he had ulterior motives behind all this. He didn't just ban the sake for no reason, he did it because he needed her sober for this week. "You'll also be the one to deliver the message to Soul Academy that we made it here safely; I want it delivered no later than the minute you step foot into your house."

"But-but-but that means, you can't-no please Captain! Don't do that! I promise I'll behave, please anything but that!" She pretended to sob into her hands, but Hitsugaya has been around her long enough to become immune to her random crying acts. "You're so mean!"

"Will you stop Matsumoto, if you don't I'll take away Hin-" He was cut off by Matsumoto who covered his mouth with her hands.

"I'll stop, see I stopped. I'll even deliver the message and I'll stay away from it for a week." She sounded sad and the original members of the club were confused and felt pity for Matsumoto and upset at Hitsugaya who seemed unfair and mean.

Hitsugaya ignored the blatant stares and continued to walk while Matsumoto followed him, slightly depressed about her situation. Then she turned around, her face cheery as always and yelled, "Bye guys, see you tomorrow-wait tomorrow's Saturday. Hm, maybe? Bye!" She waved cheerily at them and continued to follow Hitsugaya to their rented house.

When they arrived, Hitsugaya reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a neat folded letter and handed it to Matsumoto to give to the Head Captain. They weren't using Hell Butterflies because the Head Captain told them to deliver the letter personally the first and after that via butterfly. Matsumoto headed inside and walked back out in her Soul Reaper form; she waved goodbye and flash stepped away. Hitsugaya walked inside and walked to Matsumoto's room to hide all of her sake underneath all of their paperwork, which he does by himself, in his suitcase.

/:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:\

"I'm back Captain! I have a letter addressed to you!" Matsumoto headed into the room the Captain made into his office and handed him the letter.

He took the letter and studied it; not knowing who it was from was a bad thing and since he didn't know anyone who would want to send them a letter, he opened it with caution. It read:

_Hitsugaya Toshiro,_

_You have been nominated to be on Japan's National Football Frontier International team. Please come to Raimon Jr. High's meeting hall tomorrow, Saturday, at 7:30 A.M.. Further instructions will be given once there._

_-Hibiki._

Matsumoto, who was reading over her Captain's shoulder, asked, "Are you going to go?" She looked at him expectantly.

"What choice do I have? You'll stay here and kill any Hollows that show up, can I count on you Matsumoto?" His voice was serious and he looked at Matsumoto with cold eyes.

"Of course you can Captain, that's what I'm here for!" She smiled brightly at him, hoping he'd eventually open up and make friends with his future team mates and have some fun along the way.

* * *

**Author's Rant The Bottom(:**

I hope you enjoyed my story and I hope you continue to read it! I plan on having the next chapter out soon, but if I don't, you can yell at me, I don't care. I don't update as much as I should; I need to, but I don't. I hope you can overlook one of my many flaws and enjoy the story. Review! Tell me what you like, don't like, what you think should stay the same, and what should change!

Do any of you know what Toshiro was going to say before Matsumoto covered his mouth? Whoever guesses right first, I'll put them in the story! (If I do this, please put your gender, personality, and what you want your appearance to be in the review or PM.) Thank you!

The next chapter is called 'Lost Within' and it goes a little like this:

**"And you will be our forward, you will be the key to our victory." Coach Hibiki announced.**

**His announcement was unexpected, at least Hitsugaya thought so. He wondered why. Why? Does he want the team to unravel from the inside? He must be crazy? This-this is impossible! No, never could this be done: _never_. **

**"If Coach Hibiki says that is our key to victory, then I agree with him!" Endou shouts out and soon everyone is agreeing with him.**

**Fools. This will be your personal demise. It will be your downfall. Trusting in-**

The END! Sneak peak so I hope you'll wait for my next chapter and continue reading it!

~Ja~

-ForeverNever-13-


	2. Chapter 2: Slow Down

**Title:**

Winter Phoenix: Falling Snow

**Chapter:**

Two – Slow Down

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Bleach of Inazuma Eleven.

**Summary:**

Hitsugaya Toshiro is sent to the world of the living with Matsumoto. There, Endou manages to have Hitsugaya join the soccer club, but will he stay or will he abandon the team on their path to winning the FFI? Will he finally open up or will he shut them out? Is his mission even legit? And why does everyone try to make him love soccer? And what does the rest of Soul Society think of Toshiro's new sport?

**Author's Corner:**

The first thing I want to say is sorry! I know I said I was going to update sooner, but I didn't have as much time as I first thought. I am really sorry! I really hope this makes up for being late, I don't think it will, but I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 anyways.

**Announcement:**

_**Happy Birthday to **__**Girl With a Golden Heart**__**! **_Her birthday was March 21, and I dedicate this chapter to her! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro was awake. At three in the morning. Why is he up at three in the morning you ask? Simple. Matsumoto. He didn't know what possessed her to barge into his room at three in the morning to tell him that she wanted to go shopping tomorrow while he was gone. He thought he was going to need to search for a new Lieutenant before the mission was finished.

Instead of lying in his bed, where he knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, he decided to get up and start the day early. Real early. He debated whether taking a cold shower, to wake his senses, or taking a hot shower, which would leave Matsumoto without any. He finally decided on the former.

Grabbing a clean set of clothes, Toshiro headed to his bathroom connected to his room. Letting the water adjust to his level of coolness, he stepped in and let the water soak his body. After twenty minutes, he stepped out and toweled himself. Securely fastening the towel around his waist, Toshiro turned the knob all the way. He let the hot water run while changing his clothes, running a brush through his hair, and brushing his teeth. After several, long, minutes of letting the hot water run, Toshiro turned it off with a slight smirk knowing he had won.

After cleaning up his and Matsumoto's breakfast, Toshiro went about gathering all of his equipment needed for today's meeting. He decided to leave early, resulting in getting there earlier. Walking out the door Toshiro shouted to Matsumoto, "Don't spend too much money Matsumoto!" His voice was icy and held a hidden threat beneath. He idly wondered if she was even paying attention. Oh well, it was her paycheck.

Walking down the street, Toshiro saw Endou . . . and someone following him. Watching amused as the two chase each other. Endou finally noticed the mysterious person and caught him; he noticed Toshiro himself. Walking quickly to his newfound friend, Endou excitedly greeted him. "Did you get a letter saying to meet at the school too? That's great! We'll definitely be playing more soccer together! Exciting! Oh, this is Toramaru Utsunomiya. He was following me; he said he was told to come to Raimon Jr. High! Are you going too?"

Toshiro nodded, "I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro, nice to meet you Toramaru."

"It's nice to meet you too Hitsugaya! I hope we will become teammates in the future. Along with Endou! I've heard of your legendary skills! I can't wait to see them in action!" Toramaru said all in one breathe. He bowed politely to the older soccer players.

The three, Hitsugaya said at least two sentences, talked while walking to their destination. Rounding the final corner, they spotted the school. Putting their shoes next to the others, they opened the door and entered. All of the club members were already here. There were two new people who were standing against opposite walls. As Endou walked in, many of his teammates greeted him. "Endou!" Kazemaru's voice broke through the chattering. "Do you know where Coach Hibiki is yet?"

He was right. Everyone seemed to be here except the coach. They all had questions that they wanted answers to. "I thought he would have been here already." No one said anything else. Toshiro thought they all looked jumpy; kids these days. None of them seemed patient enough to wait for a little bit.

Toshiro watched as Kido talked to another soccer player who just entered. Toshiro didn't know the new player, but guessed he was someone who the club played against once. There were others who walked in. One who caused trouble and tried to pull a prank on himself. One who had spiky, light pink hair. Someone called out to the new player, "Hey Tsunami! Long time no see!" The one named Tsunami waved back and shouted back. After that, the room got quiet again.

The door opened up and Coach Hibiki walked in. The room suddenly went quiet; everyone was waiting for an answer to why they were here on a Saturday morning. The coach looked around, making sure everyone was here. "You have all been chosen to participate in the selection match for the Football Frontier International Japan's team. You may notice some other participants from different schools; this team will be made up of different individuals from different places around Japan. Not just one school. I will divide you into two different groups and you will have a practice match. While you are playing, I will be evaluating your performance. At the end, I will tell you the international team for Japan."

Toshiro understood what the coach wanted, but couldn't understand why not chose the team without making them 'practice'. Toshiro thought the coach already knew who he was going to pick right now; maybe he just wants to make them work harder for it. That sadistic bastard. As Aki called out the two teams, Toshiro thought about if he should throw the game on purpose. It wasn't like he wanted to play soccer with a bunch of kids. Who's worse, Matsumoto or a bunch of Jr. High students?

"Toshiro Hitsugaya team B!"

He slowly walked to his assigned group. Kido and Gouenji waved at him while he stopped and stood by Kido. As Aki kept reading off names, Kido and Toshiro kept up an interesting conversation of hissastsu techniques. He had no idea what Kido was talking about, but decided not to stop the conversation just to announce he had no idea what they were talking about. That would just be rude.

Finally there were two groups, A and B. He was placed on team B; he knew some of them, but most of them were more of a stranger than the next. It's not like he knew the others all that well to begin with. He was glad this team was only temporary; if he had to deal with Kido and Fudo's arguing, they weren't going home alive.

It turned out, Toshiro didn't have to worry about the two. He found out that he got woken up at three in the morning, just to stand around for about an hour or so, have the coach tell him which team he was on, only to be told to go home and come back two days later. Oh yeah, Toshiro Hitsugaya was mad. He just wanted to get away from the crazy school before any other surprises were announced.

Toshiro was pleased to come home to silence. Matsumoto probably thought he was going to be gone all day. Good. That means she planned to be gone all day. Now he'll be able to get some of the paperwork he brought done.

He quickly made his way to his suitcase and took out the paperwork and set about to finish it. It took until the time Matsumoto barged through the front door. "Captain! I'm home! Shopping was great, you should have come! No matter, I bought you something too!"

Rolling his eye at his loud lieutenant, he signed the last paper and put it on top of the others. He stretched his cramped muscles and descended down the stairs. He saw quiet a funny sight. Where his lieutenant should have been were arms packed with various color of bags. The arms set the bags on the floor and he saw Matsumoto cheerful and preppy.

"Sooo, how was your little meeting?" Her voice was sly.

"One you should have been at instead of shopping all day." A vein popped at the mention of the bags upon bags covering the entire floor.

"Buuutt Captain! You were the one who said I could go!"

"When have I ever told you that you could be shopping all day?" His brow twitched.

"This morning of course!"

"When you woke me up at three!" He was now in full twitch mode.

"You weren't going to sleep any later! You usually don't." Matsumoto couldn't have been more wrong.

"Yes, but I usually don't have to babysit Jr. High students or spend time at soccer practice!" He had to work hard not to yell at the all too relaxed Matsumoto, "And why were you up at three in the morning?"

"I had gotten back late from delivering the message to the Head Captain. Time is different between here and there, you should know that Captain."

While sighing, the small Captain tried desperately to rid himself of the painful headache he had received during the conversation, "That's a lie Matsumoto," his voice was barely above a whisper, "you and I both know that, but sense I am in no mood to deal with whatever it is you're planning, I will let it go. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to bed."

The icy Captain finished his crisp dialogue; making sure to let his subordinate know he knew she was up to something but was too tired to mess with it. He made his way across the room after returning his paperwork, he stopped short of the door, "Don't wake me up before seven." He continued his way to his bedroom; wanting nothing more than to sleep his headache away. Hopefully this nightmare dubbed mission would disappear too.

* * *

Two days passed without any major ordeals or excitement. Toshiro managed to only yell at Matsumoto four times, a day, and Matsumoto only snuck out three times, every five hours, but the two were doing fairly well.

Matsumoto was practically jumping with joy. She'd finally be able to see her small Captain play soccer! She couldn't wait to see how amazing he was, because she knew every Captain was amazing at everything! It was a part of being a Captain. It was like a rule.

The last time she visited the world of the living, she only made it in time to see the children her Captain had gotten to play with. She also saw the girl Toshiro was stalking. Who turned out to be none other than Ichigo's sister. Wouldn't it be so cute if they did end up dating? But wait, what about Momo? I always thought Toshiro and Momo looked so great together.

She decided to stop her small debate and help her Captain. Checking her Captain's uniform yesterday, she approved of the style and couldn't wait to see her Shiro in such an adorable outfit. He would look so much like a little kid, she just couldn't keep her excitement hidden any longer.

Matsumoto almost squealed out loud when she did see her Captain in his uniform. She wanted to jump around and hug her Captain to death, no pun intended, and just squish him. Too bad he would hide all of her sake if she did.

Toshiro couldn't believe he was wearing such an outfit like this. Heck, he still couldn't believe he was here in the world of the living playing soccer with kids. He wouldn't have believed if he hadn't been standing here with the ridiculous uniform on. Of course Matsumoto being Matsumoto, she was enjoying his pain and misery.

He had long since decided to leave the house early; in order to ditch Matsumoto. Sadly, Matsumoto was keener than she looked and was ready faster than normal.

So here they were now, walking down the street. An odd pair they made, but no one stopped to bother them about it. They soon reached Raimon Jr. High and Toshiro was whisked away to soccer land.

* * *

The whistle blew and the game began. It was the other team's kick off. Toshiro was placed a middle fielder and could both defend and attack when needed. He couldn't care less what he did; he was efficient in both to be highly qualified in either.

The game passed quickly for him, which he was very glad of, and soon it was all over. Toshiro himself had managed to steal the ball from, who he believed was named, Hiroto and dribbled down the field. Dodging all the defenders, Toshiro swung his back leg up and striked down. Curving his ankle slightly, a movement invisible to the human eye, the ball curved slightly passed Endou's fingertips and into the goal. The final score was 2-2; a tie.

Of course, since it was a tie, the majority of the team, along with the crowd, wanted another round to break the tie. Of course, they were denied. To be blunt, Toshiro enjoyed taking action in this game. Even though he would never admit it out loud and would freeze you over if you dare even suggest it. But he would have liked it better if he wasn't being yelled at -ahem- supported, loudly, by Matsumoto the entire game.

He would have enjoyed it so much better.

Now it was the moment of truth. It didn't matter if you had skill or played well with others, if you had a crappy game today, your chances were lowered by just that much. The new coach didn't seem to like to play 'favorites'; which Toshiro liked. He didn't know the man and would be happy if he would cut Toshiro, but because the whole world was out to get him, along with the dead, he knew Kami wouldn't allow something simple like that to happen.

/:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:\

The teams had been recently announced and the shock and disappointment hung in the air like a heavy curtain. Some hid it better than others and then some acted as if they were seven. _Children._

After the announcement, Toshiro had stayed back to talk to the coach; he needed to clarify something. While on his way towards the two coaches and a group of soccer players, he couldn't help but overhear-

"And you will be our forward, you will be the key to our victory." Coach Hibiki announced.

Toshiro didn't have a clue as to what the two coaches' were talking about, that was until he saw him walk away.

His announcement was unexpected, at least Hitsugaya thought so. He wondered why. Why? Does he want the team to unravel from the inside? He must be crazy? This-this is impossible! No, never could this be done: never.

"If Coach Hibiki says that is our key to victory, then I agree with him!" Endou shouts out and soon everyone is agreeing with him.

Fools. This will be your personal demise. It will be your downfall. Trusting in-

* * *

**Author's Rant At The Bottom(:-**

Hey everyone! I hope you didn't wait too long for this update! I haven't had enough time to just sit down and write. Anyways, I hope the next update will come much sooner than this one did. I hope you have a great weekend and week!

I probably won't have it up until next week, at the earliest. I hope you can wait and keep reading!

**ForeverNever-13**


	3. Chapter 3: Drifting

**Title:**

Winter Phoenix: Fallen Snow

**Chapter:**

Three - Drifting

**Disclaimer:**

I wonder when I can stop putting 'Disclaimer's at the beginning of my chapters; anyways, I don't own _Bleach _or _Inazuma Eleven_, duh.

**Summary:**

Hitsugaya Toshiro is sent to the world of the living with Matsumoto. There, Endou manages to have Hitsugaya join the soccer club, but will he stay or will he abandon the team on their path to winning the FFI? Will he finally open up or will he shut them out? Is his mission even legit? And why does everyone try to make him love soccer? And what does the rest of Soul Soceity think of Toshiro's new sport?

**Author's Corner:**

Yep. I've decided. I am a _horrible _person for not updating, but then again I'm not known for updating quickly or on schedule. So not like me, but on here you don't really know what I'm like, do ya? Anyways, yes I know I am a horrible person for not updating! I'm sorry! Really, I am! But the good news is that summer is here which means more free time for ForeverNever-13 thus equalling to more updates! Happy? Back to the story, enjoy!

**_Breaking News! _-Read This!-**

**You know that thing I said above? Where I had more time in the summer? Well that was a complete lie. I don't usually lie about my summer, but this summer is different. I'm sorry for the wait but this summer I am dealing with a FLOOD! It sucks like hell, but things are settling down so I do have more time, but limited internet access. I hope you guys aren't mad, but THANK YOU for still reading and reviewing even if I do suck. :)**

* * *

_The teams had been recently announced and the shock and disappointment hung in the air like a heavy curtain. Some hid it better than others and then some acted as if they were seven. Children._

_After the announcement, Toshiro had stayed back to talk to the coach; he needed to clarify something. While on his way towards the two coaches and a group of soccer players, he couldn't help but overhear-_

_"And you will be our forward, you will be the key to our victory." Coach Hibiki announced._

_Toshiro didn't have a clue as to what the two coaches' were talking about, that was until he saw him walk away._

_His announcement was unexpected, at least Hitsugaya thought so. He wondered why. Why? Does he want the team to unravel from the inside? He must be crazy? This-this is impossible! No, never could this be done: never._

_"If Coach Hibiki says that is our key to victory, then I agree with him!" Endou shouts out and soon everyone is agreeing with him._

_Fools. This will be your personal demise. It will be your downfall. Trusting in-_

* * *

Toshiro jerked to a sitting position, suddenly awake. A chill ran its way through Toshiro's spine, causing him to lean further on his elbows for support. That-that _dream_ he just woke from, no it was a _nightmare_, was frieghtening. The mere thought of it sent waves of displeasure and sickness through the small Captain's body, causing him to feel suddenly small in the, now, overly large room. Whose idea was it for the two of them to get such a friggin' large house? Grumbling something unintelligible to no one in particular, Toshiro swung his clamy legs over the side of his bed, which also seemed too large for the small Captain, dropping ungracefully onto the floor. He even had aftershocks from such a horrible nightmare! Dragging his hands over his jawline, up his cheek bones, and finally through his gravity-defying snowy hair trying to shake the images from last night. Then it hit him, hard.

He didn't remember walking to his house last night. He didn't even remember getting into his own bed last night. As Toshiro was pondering his sudden discovery, very loud footsteps could be heard climbing up the stairs; Toshiro subconsciously hoped whoever belonged to the very annoying footsteps wasn't looking for him. Lady Luck was not on his side today. The door suddenly slammed opened, revealing the person for Toshiro's distraught and horrid nightmare. Standing in the doorway with his foot outstretched, most likely the same position the intruder kicked Toshiro's door open in, his hair was unmistakable and his bored looking eyes were threatening and caring at the same time. Oh how much Toshiro wanted to claw those eyes after yelling at the unwelcomed visitor for disturbing his peace. In the calmest voice he could muster at that point in time, Toshiro said in a dangerously low voice, "What. The_. Hell_. Are. You_. Doing_. Here.?"

The stranger didn't seem to hear Toshiro. His head was straining in the effort of looking over his shoulder from wherever he came from, not wanting to wait for the imbecile to just keep ignoring the Captain, Toshiro snatched a pillow he just recently used and chucked it at the teen's head. _Smack! _The pillow flopped uselessly down onto the ground with a thud _plop_ and a gleam of victory returned to the young Captain's teal eyes. Looking at the red faced idiot in satisfaction, Toshiro once again asked his question; this time with more control and calmer voice, "What the hell are you doing here Kurosaki?" Not waiting for a reply from the shocked teen, Toshiro got up and made his way over to frozen teen; probably trying to recover from the last pillow attack, "Actually I really don't care why you're here but I do want an explanation for why you are here. Meet me downstairs in the kitchen in precisely fifteen minutes. Don't be late Kurosaki." Toshiro hissed the last part venomously at the Substitute Soul Reaper and pushed past him, walking out of his room and down the hall towards the bathroom. Needing to cool his burning forehead with cold water, he made his way into the bathroom, turning the faucet on.

* * *

Toshiro reamerged feeling better after the cold splash of water. Dressed in the new clothes, his teeth brushed, and his hair combed, Toshiro felt better already. His mood suddenly dropping as he made his way down the stairs, thinking of what could possibly go wrong that would. Because it was Kurosaki that much more could go wrong. Toshiro mentally groaned as he thought about what waited before him. Matsumoto was gleefully cooking something that sort of resemebled eggs on the stove while Kurosaki looked absolutely bored sitting at the kitchen table_. Good_, Toshiro thought silently_, I hope he waited for a while; he deserves it_. Toshiro shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind as he pulled his professional persona over his mind and body. He walked gracefully down the stairs, unlike this morning when he just fell to the floor in a heap of limbs and covers, the air around him tight, cold, and controlled. He sat himself down across Kurosaki as Matsumoto placed something that had a yellow-ish tint to them, within all the green and brown it was hard to tell if it really was yellow, and looked like a brick. Matsumoto beamed at himself and Kurosaki and sat to the right of himself. Grabbing her chopsticks and nodding towards the two of them, she waited until both held their utensils. Kurosaki took a tenative stab at the brick-like food and found it harder than a brick. A hollow ring filled the kitchen causing Ichigo to yell, "What the hell Rangiku? Are you trying to posion me with that crap? It's like a fricken' brick!" Matsumoto looked innocently at Ichigo, as if she didn't know what he was yelling about. Toshiro ignored the two for a minute to try to stick his chopstick into the brick-like breakfast.

Toshiro looked down suprised at the sight he saw before him. His chopstick was stuck. Stuck in the brick-like food. Then it started oozing orange liquid. Toshiro quickly looked up at his Lieutenant who smiled sheepishly at him. Trying to keep his twitch under control, he quietly demanded, "What is this Matsumoto?" Ichigo had stopped fuming long enough to glare at Matsumoto along with Toshiro, waitiing to hear her answer.

"Well, um, it's eggs! I made them specially to celebrate today!" She answered cheerfully. Like oozing orange brick-like eggs was normal.

"These are eggs?" Ichigo pointed dumbfoundeldy at his 'food'. "They sure as hell don't look like it."

"What did you do to them?" Toshiro asked, his eyes glaring. He reconginized the orange liquid from a visit to Captain Kurotsuchi's lab and he didn't want to find out the old fashioned way.

"Captain! Are you suggesting that I did something to them? It's like you don't trust your own subordinate!" She said in mock disappointment, "That's sad Captain, just sad." She playfully winked at him and then cut him off after he opened his mouth to yell, "Don't you have some questions to ask Ichigo?"

Ichigo glared at Matsumoto for using him as a distraction while she bolted from her place at the table, leaving her unfinished mutant eggs. As exected, Toshiro sighed and turned his glare towards Ichigo. Ichigo sheepishly scratched the back of his head and grinned stupidly at him. Moving inch by inch hoping to escape Toshiro's glare, he didn't get very far when, "Are you going to tell me or are you going to sit there like an idiot?"

"Well Toshiro, I'm not really sure how I got here and, uh, I was told to come here. I'm still not even sure why I'm here but I was told that you would explain everything to me. So...?" Ichigo said seriously.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya, Kurosaki, and who told you to come here?"

"Well the old man told me he was going need to send me on a mission, with you. I still have no idea what we're doing."

"Honestly, you don't know the meaning of titles, do you? If Head Captain sent you here, then I guess you need to be informed. I am here on a mission, obviously. Sometime last month, the Research and Development Division's reiatsu tracker picked up on minor-level pressure in this general area. The Head Captain informed me of this news, while in their current stage and present level, the reiatsu is nothing to worry about. But as you can tell that this threat was not so easily looked over." Toshiro quickly gave an annoyed sigh, "A Captain-level Soul Reaper would not have been sent here if it weren't for the fact that these humans are only in Jr. High." Toshrio looked expectedly, trying to see if the Substitute could figure out what Toshiro was saying.

"So what? They're just in Jr. High, what's so special about that?" Ichigo scowled deeply at Toshiro, looking like he was concentrating, "I mean, why would the Soul Society worry about a bunch of harmless kids. Come on! It's not like they could invade the Soul Society!" Ichigo quickly added after seeing the twitch above Toshiro's left eyebrow.

"You don't get _it,_ Kurosaki. If we leave these 'kids' alone unattended, then their reiatsu will rise undoubtedly." Ichigo still looked like he hadn't quiet gotten what Toshiro said, "Causing us problems in the future."

"I get that much Toshiro, but why send me here?" Ichigo plainfully ignored the icy glare sent his way.

"Apparently the Head Captain thought it would be a good experience for someone like you. It would teach you stealth, control, and most importantly: _respect_." Matsumoto chuckled at that one. "Don't think I haven't forgotten about you, Matsumoto. I believe it is past due time to clean up breakfast. In fact, since Kurosaki is considered a guest in this house, why don't you do the dishes Matsumoto." Her grin fell from her face.

"But Captain! I made you guys breakfast!" She whined.

"It sure as hell wasn't any kind of breakfast I've ever seen before." Ichigo muttered darkly.

"Don't complain, do the dishes or you'll be late for school." Toshiro got up from his seat and started walking towards the door, "And no using kido." He demanded.

* * *

Ichigo spared Matsumoto as she pouted and grabbed the dishes and various silverware, feeling sorry for her. If she hadn't tried to poison him that ridiculous thing called breakfast, he would have offered to help. Not wanting to get left behind, Ichigo pulled on his jacket and followed Toshiro out the door, running to catch up. Slowing his pace to match that of the person next to him, Ichigo walked peacefully alongside the cold Captain. Taking in the scenery around him, he compared and contrasted it to that of Karakura town. It wasn't that different, he guessed. The only exception was that he wasn't in his real body.

The body was real, but it wasn't actually _his_. Not in the scientific sense, naturally. He, like the other two, was in a gigai. It made him appear to be Jr. High age, around the age of his younger sisters. Damn, he sure as hell didn't miss those days. They slowed to a complete stop in front of a large building, which had a lightning bolt in the center, which he assumed was Inazuma Jr. High. He would have whistled if his spiritual senses weren't tingling so much. It felt the same as when he fought a Hollow or when some of the Soul Repears were around. "You can feel the pressure in the air, can't you Kurosaki?" Ichigo nodded his answer, "This is the reason I was sent here." With that Toshiro walked on and through the front doors. Having no clue what he should do, Ichigo followed Toshiro all the way to his classroom.

Ichigo could see it was very much like his school, except for the fact that they were much younger than him and his friends. Sitting down at an unoccupied seat beside Toshiro, Ichigo surveyed the classroom. He could practically feel the buzz in the air, except it wasn't reiatsu or anything paranormal like it, it was simply happiness and joy radiating from various students. But what caught Ichigo's eyes was a kid who looked similar to Toshiro, although they had their obvious differences, but they looked and felt similar. Ichigo chuckled at his musings, wondering how this year would turn out.

In fact, he really wasn't a sports type of guy. Sure he knew all the different sports played in Japan, he just wasn't that interested. If you asked him, being a Soul Reaper was a sport in itself. With all the running and training and of course the actual matches and battles, being a Soul Reaper is like a high-level sport. The only real and major difference was the fact that this dangerous sport played with real swords. And the fact most of the time, it was a fight to the death rather than winning a trophy or medal. "Ichigo!" The said person looked around for the person who just shouted his name. The only people he knew of that shouted his name like that were his friends back home and the people who he would beat up for trying to beat him up. But that voice sounded awful cheerful. "Ichigo! I'm suppose to tell you that we have practice after school!" A brown haired boy ran up to Ichigo's desk, practically shouting what he just said. How could he have forgotten, this boy was Endou.

"Ahh. Thank you Endou." Ichigo wasn't sure how he felt about Endou, he was crossed between shock and amusement. Maybe he was both.

"What position do you usually play in soccer Ichigo?" Endou seemed calmer now, but he still had that look of passion and dedication in his eyes.

"Eh? Well," Ichigo looked up at the ceiling, his had rubbing the back of his head in concentration, "I guess I played mid-center or forward." Ichigo actually had played soccer when his mother was still alive. Back then, he had played those two position. He hoped he wasn't too bad or rusty. Rukia would never let him live it down.

"That's great! I-"

Endou never got to finish his sentence because an eraser flew out of nowhere and hit him upside the head. "Endou Mamoru!" Maybe Ichigo did know where the eraser had come from after all, "Take your seat and pay attention! Class has started!" Endou looked sheepish and quietly sat down in his seat, Ichigo almost felt bad for the poor kid, he remembered when the teachers use to do that to him. He scowled as if he remembered the pain too.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE! **

I hope you read this because it really is important.

This is **NOT THE REAL CHAPTER!** It is only half of it. I did have all of it writen but I lost it while we were moving. We didnt know it was going to flood, we thought we had more time but we didn't so I lost my story along with some other things. :( **BUT I will post the rest of the chapter later! I don't know when but I will so look forward to it! **

**Check my profile, under this story, for more information about this short update! **

**-This is only half of the real chapter! At about 3K+, this is the half-way point! The whole chapter is about 6K+! Enjoy!**

-ForeverNever-13


End file.
